Spencer and Rain
by felicia2235
Summary: Spencer Reid/Oc. Rain works part time at a local coffee shop down the street from the BAU building. She's feisty, bold and looks completely opposite from Spencer but she makes him feel alive. Mature content. I don't own anything. Had this for a while and wanted to put it out here.


_Criminal minds. Love this show. Spencer Reid/Oc. Rain works part time at a local coffee shop down the street from the BAU building, while finishing up her Master in IT. She looks like the complete opposite of Spencer. She's shorter than him with long dark brown hair with dyed red highlights, tattoos and piercings. She has a record from when she was a kid in hacking and now she's trying to put that to good use and get a degree. She's super smart and supper sexy and she thinks Spencer's blush and innocence is a turn on. Seems this sexy, feisty women wants her some of the boy genius and he finds she brings out feelings in him that he's never felt before. Just something I wanted to try. Will be mature content. Don't own anything. Won't follow show much but I love me some Spencer Reid. lol_

Spencer had never been real picky about his coffee before just as long as he had some and it was strong with a lot of sugar. He had to have it in the mornings but he never cared who made it or where it came from. That was until Morgan ask him to stop on the way to work one morning and pick him up a large coffee since the machine at work was broke and he forgot to stop.

Sighing he pulled his car into the parking lot of the new coffee shop that opened a few blocks from the BAU building and jogged to the door to try and avoid the cold for too long. It wasn't too busy since it was really early in the morning but when Spencer step to the counter and look up at the menu he couldn't decide what to get there were so many choices and his brain just went haywire trying to decide what Morgan would want. He never paid attention to the type of coffee his team mates normally drank. Some profiler he was.

"Hey there cutie. What can I get you?" he heard and he looked behind him to see who she was talking to but he was the only one left in the shop. Turning his eyes back to the front he was stunned speechless. Standing there was a girl around his age with long dark brown hair with some died red highlights, bright green eyes. Her skin was creamy white and she was maybe 5'6. Her body was fit but curvy and he could tell she had several tattoos peeking out from her uniformed shirt. He also noticed a tongue ring and several ear piercings.

Spencer was shocked when he felt his body warm with want as he gazed at her and he blushed bright red. Had she called him cutie?

"Cutie. You alright?" she ask smirking at him and he nodded as he tried to control his blush with no luck.

"I just. I don't know what to get." He told her and she nodded and gave him a once over that made him blush even more.

"You look like a large tall double shot kind a man with lots of sugar." She told him and he nodded. That sounded perfect. She typed in the order for them to make it in the back.

"I need one more." He said and she nodded.

"For your girlfriend?" he ask and Spencer stuttered as he shook his head no quickly.

"No, no. I don't. Have a girl friend. It's for my co worker. Derek." He said and she nodded.

"Gay then?" she ask him and he almost swallowed his tongue in shock at her bluntness.

"What. No. No. No. No." he told her shaking his head quickly and she chuckled.

"Ok just checking." She told him with a wink and went to grab his coffee. She handed him a large Coffee black for Derek and a bag of sugar and cream.

"This is the safest bet to get your friend since you're not sure what he likes. He can add his own stuff." She told him and he nodded grateful and handed over his card. She looked at it before handing it back.

"I'm Rain by the way hot stuff. I do hope you come again, Spencer Reid." She said with a sexy wink before turning and walking back into the back. He stood there stunned for a moment before he was able to leave and the whole way to work he just keep thinking over and over about his morning experience. When he got to work he handed Derek his cup without saying anything before sitting down at his desk and staring at the coffee cup.

"Ah, you alright pretty boy?" Derek ask and Spencer snapped his head up to see everyone looking at him and he flinched back slightly and nodded.

"Yeah just a weird morning." He told them and Derek raised a brown in question.

"You were fine earlier. Something happen at the coffee shop?" Derek ask and Spencer blushed bright red and turned away from answering and Derek laughed. Yeah something happened and Spencer didn't know what to think about the sexy, bold women that he was sure had hit on him.

He never cared where he got coffee from before. That was until he met Rain and he knew he'd never be able to drink coffee from anywhere else again. His need to stop and see her again was so strong that it slightly worried him but he went with it anyways and he was their first thing the next morning for his coffee before work. It was like his addiction all over again but this time to something he liked.

It went like this for a couple weeks. When Spencer was in town and not on a case he went to get his coffee from Rain every morning and slowly they started talking. Well she started talking and asking questions and he answered and found himself becoming more and more comfortable around the dark haired mystery women.

"So you work for the FBI in the BAU unit right?" she ask him one morning. He didn't have to work but he came anyways. They had just gotten back from a case and he had the day off. She was sitting at a table with him eating her breakfast.

"Yes." He told her and she hummed, licking her lips and driving Spence insane. Feelings like this never happen to him and it was all so very new.

"Do you carry a gun too?" she ask and he shrugged.

"Sometimes." He told her and she nodded.

"That's cool. Beats my boring job and going to school." She told him and he perked up to actually learn more about her.

"What are you going to school for?" he ask and she smirked.

"When I was 17 I got busted for hacking. I've always been real good with technology. Anyways I hotwired a few cars when I was 16 and then moved to hacking into systems. Got paid pretty good on the street for that. When I got arrested and sent to juvy for a year I decided to do something better with my life and I'm almost finished with my masters in technology." She told him and he nodded impressed, sounds alittle like Garcia's past.

"You're somewhat of a, what is the word. Badass huh?" he ask and she burst out laughing and shrugged.

"Maybe. Anyways I better get back to work. See ya later cutie." She told him and went to stand up and take her plate to the trash.

"Why do you call me that?" he ask her as he stood.

"Because I think your cute." She said with no hint of embarrassment even though he blushed red.

"Why?" he ask before he could stop himself and she shrugged.

"Everyone has their own taste Spencer. I can't help it if I find you sexy. I may not be your type but it doesn't mean I'm gonna stop looking when your around." She told him and he gapped at her as he watched her walk to the back. Did she just call him sexy?

"So I have two tickets to Lord of the Rings marathon tonight. If you're not busy maybe you'd like to join me." She ask him a few mornings later. He nodded quickly before he could even think twice and when he got to work he was stunned at himself.

"Pretty boy what's wrong now?" Derek ask and he frowned.

"I think I have a date tonight?" Spencer said and everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"You think you have a date tonight? This girl must not be much of a looker if you don't remember asking her out." Derek told him and he shook his head.

"No she is. She's amazing but she ask me out just now and I think I nodded yes." Spencer said and JJ smiled at how innocent he really was.

"Congrats." JJ told him and he nodded wondering what the hell he was gonna do. He'd never been on a date before.

"Relax Spencer. You'll do fine." Morgan told him as he left that evening. He wasn't sure where to meet Rain at so he figured the coffee shop was a good place to start.

"You came?" she ask when he pulled up. She walked over and leaned into his driver's side door.

"Of course." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Good. I was beginning to wonder if you changed your mind." She told him before walking around the car. He swallowed hard as he got a good look at what she was wearing. Tight fitting jeans, black heels and a backless black shirt that showed off a pair of wing tattoos on her back and he had to take a deep breath to calm his body down. What the hell was wrong with him?

Once they got to the mutilplex cinema she gave the tickets to the attendant who looked at Rain in disgust and Spencer had to bite his tongue to stop from saying something to the dumb girl who couldn't hold a candle to Rain in his eyes.

They took seats in the back and waited for the movie. He was pleasantly surprised she was as big of a fan as he was and had read all the books as well. They chatted quietly about the movie and books all night and he was shocked to find he was having more fun than he could remember ever having and the movies were over far too fast for him. When they left it was early morning but neither was tired as she clung to his arm as he leisurely walked towards his car.

"I had such a good time Spencer. Thanks for coming with me." She told him once he drove her to her small apartment that was not far from the coffee shop, in a building that made him nervous to leave her there. Nodding he turned to tell her something but gulped when he found she had moved very close to him and he was invaded with her scent of vanilla.

"I had a good time too." He said stuttering slightly and she smiled and nodded. Reaching up she moved some of his long hair behind his ear and he shuddered.

"I love your long hair. Is it alright if I kiss you?" she ask him and his eyes widened but he nodded anyways. He gasp when she kissed him hard, and deeply burying both her hands into his hair and pulling him as close to her as possible and all Spencer could do was wrapped his arms around her and kiss her back.

Spencer's brain short circuited as he moved his lips hungrily over hers and moaned when she bit his lip lightly and he allowed her tongue into his mouth. He had never been kissed like this before and he found he wanted more and more kisses from Rain. Her tongue ring was a new thing for him too and he liked it.

When they absolutely needed air she slowed the kiss down and pulled back as they panted heavily, foreheads resting together.

"Wow." She told him and he felt pride well up inside him.

"I better go before I drag you inside and have my way with you. I hope we can continue to see each other Spencer. I really like you." She told him and he nodded in agreement as she kissed him again.

"I do to. Want to see you more that is. I like you as well." He told her and she smiled sweetly at him as she caressed his face and he leaned into her touch before she slide out of his car and walked quickly inside. He waited until she got inside before leaving. He still didn't like the rundown apartment she lived in but he had no choice but to head home.

Smiling the whole way home he got a few hours of sleep before his phone rang that they had a case and he was needed on the plane. He was tired as hell but in the best mood possible. Dressing quickly he slipped on his jacket only to find a card in the pocket.

 _Spencer,_

 _I had an amazing time tonight and this morning. Here is my cell. Text or call me so we can talk. I want to get to know you better and I'd love to see you again. Love Rain._

His smile couldn't have gotten any bigger as he put her number in his phone and rushed to the private air port to meet with his team.

"Damn pretty boy. Good night." Derek ask and Spencer smiled and nodded.

"The best." He told his friend who chuckled.

"My man." Derek told him and Spencer just rolled his eyes as he thought about the kiss and knew he wanted more.

After reading over the file quickly and drinking some coffee he decided to text Rain so she would have his number too.

 _Good Morning Rain I got your card. This is my number. I had a great time as well. Spencer._

He smiled when his phone dinged right back and he ignored everyone looking at him to see what he was doing.

 _Morning sexy. Haven't stopped thinking about you all night. Will you be getting coffee this morning?_

Spencer blushed at her text as he replied and ignored Derek's chuckle.

 _No got called into a case early this morning. But I'd like to take you to dinner when I get back. If that's ok?_

 _Humm more than ok baby. Just tell me when and where. Good luck on the case. Hope you caught whatever bastard your hunting. Be safe._

Spencer's morning couldn't even be dampened by the case of the college killer they were hunting. He was so high on Rain that he was able to give the team the info they needed quickly and they were back home the next day.

 _Dinner tonight?_ He text her when they landed and ran to his car. His team just shook their head with a smile. Happy he was finding someone.

 _Of course. Where should we meet?_ She replied back.

 _I'll pick you up at 6?_ He told her as he pulled into his apartment and ran inside. He had enough time for a nap before his date. His first ever real date.

 _Sounds brill baby I'll be ready._ She told him back.

At 6pm he was knocking on her door trying to ignore the group of men loitering in the parking lot smoking and drinking. As soon as her door open she attacked him. She pulled him towards her with a beautiful smile on her face and kissed him with fire and passion that had him stumbling forward and they slammed into the open door banging it against the wall. He had enough brain cells left to block her head from banging into the door with his hand before his body took over and they devoured each other's mouth right there against her open door of her apartment.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue chased hers and his body shivered in respond to her moan as he pressed her harder into the door and her leg came up and wrapped around his waist.

When they had to breath he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers as they calmed there breathing and her leg slide back to the floor.

"Damn. Missed you." She panted and he smiled. She made him feel so alive he knew he was addicted to her now.

"Sorry for attacking you." She told him with a chuckle and he laughed as he pulled back some.

"Don't be. Attack me anytime." He told her blushing bright red and she smiled up at him as she smoot her hair back in place. He looked her over and bit back a groan.

She was wearing black leather pants and a bright red top. She was a walking wet dream.

"Ready?" he ask her and she nodded before locking her door and grabbing his hand as they walked to his chair.

"Damn baby. Can I get a kiss too?" one of the punks in the parking lot yelled. Spencer tensed as he opened the door for her and really wished he had his gun.

"Ignore them. There just idiots." She said not bothered by what they were yelling. Spencer nodded and slide into the car and drove to the restaurant.

They chatted the whole way there and she wasn't once bothered by Spencer's rambling of knowledge like most people were. She listened and ask question on things she wanted to know more about. It continued like this all through dinner. The longer he spent with her the more comfortable he was and the more he wanted to be near her, touch her and kiss her. When they walked through the park just enjoying their evening he was the one to pull her into a kiss and she smiled pleasantly.

"So your mom lives in Vegas still?" she ask as they sat on the park bench and she cuddled into his side. Blushing Spencer decided to be honest with her. Let her know his demons now so nothing was hidden between them.

He told her all about his father leaving and his mother's disease, how he was afraid he would get it as well and about his addiction after his kidnapping. She listened as he talked and when he was done he just knew she was going to get up and walk away but to his surprise she grabbed his hand and held it in her lap.

"I'd love to meet your mother one day Spencer. I can see how much you love her." She told him and he looked at her surprised.

"You're not put off by what I just told you?" he ask her and she scoffed at him.

"Hell no. Why would I be? I like you. I could care less about your past, or issue you think you may have one day that I highly doubt will happen. I'm glad you told me but no I'm not going anywhere, baby." She told him and he couldn't help but kiss her again in relief. No one had ever just accepted him like that, ever.

"Now let me tell you about me and see if you want to stick around. You already know that I was a hacker, hot wired a few cars and got into trouble. The reason I did all that was because like you my father left when I was a baby, ended up getting arrested and dying in jail. My mother was a drugged addicted bitch that was hardly at home and when she was she would just get pissed I ruined her life and knock me around. I ran away from home when I was 16. Lived on the streets for a while then met up with a few people that did a lot of illegal stuff for money. They gave me a place to crash for a while and that's when I started making money hot wiring cars and hacking into anything and everything people paid me for. I ended up making a lot of money and was able to take care of myself. Until I got caught and spent some time in juvie. When I got out I decided to put that money to good use and go to school. I didn't want to end up like my mother. So I moved here to get away from everything in my past and start over. Hit the books hard the first few years. Since this is my last year I only have to go part time because I spent so much time in the beginning finishing as many classes as I could at once. Now I'm about to graduate with my masters in Technology. There isn't anything I cant do when it comes to IT and I'm proud of myself for that. I also have a black belt. I decided to learn how to defend myself. Sometimes I enroll in competitions when I want to make more money. Haven't lost a fight yet." She told him and he nodded thinking over what she said. He was proud of her too

"What ever happened to your mother?" Spencer ask and Rain just shrugged.

"Dead. Got messed up on bad drugs and it stopped her heart. That was 4 years ago." She said and Spencer nodded. Rain had no one and still over came all that and now for some reason she wanted him and he couldn't have been more happy.

They continued going strong for weeks and his team was dying to meet her but Spencer was new to this whole having an actual girlfriend and he didn't want them to scare her away. And yes she was his girlfriend she had told him as much the morning after their date and he had been on cloud 9 since. They haven't moved past kissing and heavy petting because Rain knew Spencer was a virgin and new to everything so she told him they would take it one day at a time and he was happy with that. Though he felt taking it slow might not last much longer. The feelings she made him feel made him want to move so much further he just had to get the courage to tell her that. She graduated with her masters and he was the only one there to support her but she said he was all she needed and he couldn't have been more proud of his girl.

Meeting his team came a lot sooner than Spencer thought it would. They had been on a case of kids coming up dead and nothing they did could get a break on this guy. He was so good that ever Garcia couldn't track down his computer no matter how hard she tried.

"Hotch, I can't find him. I need someone who can hack alongside me. He's too fast for just one hacker to track him down. I need someone to help me." Garcia told them in local police station they were set up in and Garcia had come with them.

"What about Kevin?" Morgan ask her and Garcia sighed.

"I love Kevin bunches hot stuff but an underground hacker he is not. I'm the only one in the BAU that had a history of underground hacking but this guy is twice my skill." Garcia told him and Spencer raised his hand with a sigh.

"I know someone that can help. But she doesn't work for the FBI." Spencer told them and Hotch and Rossi demanded he call whoever it was and get them down here. They had too many dead kids already and 10 more missing. They needed to stop this now.

Spencer called Rain and explained the whole situation to her and she agreed happily to help and took the next FBI plane out and headed there way. Spencer picked her up at the airport and after several long kisses they finally made it to the police station.

Walking into the meeting room where everyone was trying there hardest to locate this guy Spencer cleared his throat and everyone looked his way.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Rain, she's here to help. Rain this is my team." Spencer stuttered nervous and Rain just rain her nails down his back to calm him and it worked.

"Nice to meet you all." She told him and Spencer saw his team give her a once over. Morgan got a big ass smirk on his face and walked over and had the nerve to kiss her hand just to tease Spencer, but Spencer got the last laugh when Rain took her hand back and whipped it off on her pants and snorted at his play boy ways.

"I'm Derek Morgan gorgeous and it's a pleasure to finally meet the women that has our pretty boy blushing and smiling so much." He told her and Spencer groaned in embarrassment.

"Pretty boy huh? Well he is sexy as hell and it's me that he has smiling 24/7 play boy. Remember that. Now I'm here to help?" she said and the whole room burst out laughing at Derek's shocked face and the ice was broken instantly.

"Alright beautiful what do you need help with." Rain said sitting down next to Garcia who instantly fell in love with Rain that moment she sat down. Spencer, Hotch, Rossi and Morgan stood behind them waiting for them to find something. When Rain took her jacket off and they got a look at some of her tattoos they threw Spencer looks and smirks and he just shrugged. He wasn't ashamed of her at all. Hell he loved her and loved her tattoos so he didn't care what they thought so to the shock of the room he smirked back and went to sit by his girl and smiled as her and Garcia spoke in tech language that none of them knew.

Tapping her finger on the key pad of the last kids lap top they gave her to work on Rain hummed in thought.

"So no one knows how he's finding his victims right?" Rain ask and they shook their heads.

"No, the parents have no clue either and none of the kids are troubled teens or have ever been in trouble. They just up and vanish and then the local Leos find them dead a week later. 15 kids have gone missing, 5 found dead there are 10 kids were assuming are still alive." Spencer told her and she nodded, looking at the pictures of the kids on the board.

"Do they have anything in common at all? Were they in the same classes, in the same clicks, in sports, dating anyone?" she ask and they all started shifting through the files to try and find a pattern.

"Yes they were all in the sports teams in there school, Football, basketball, cheerleading. All popular and all dating someone who has been taken. All spent a lot of time of the computer in the last 3 weeks according to their parents." JJ said and Rain nodded

"I think he is using a form of computer brain washing." She said and Garcia gasp.

"I didn't think of that." She said and Rain nodded.

"What's that?" Hotch ask.

"It's a new form of mind control. Sort of a mix of a guilt trip paired with a devise that demands all your attention. Coupled with a voice volume that is pleasing to the brain waves. It's close to being hypnotized over the internet. I think he using a website that these kids are thinking is cool because there getting the link from someone they trust. There boyfriend or girlfriend. They start playing these games, or watching cool videos online giving the un sub a direct link to their computers and on board camera's. He easily hacks them and then uses images or videos of him hurting someone they love to keep them online. Then using voice manipulation gives them instructions on where to go to save their friends and he takes them. Then wipes their computers clean but not clean enough." She said and she connected the last lap top to Garcia's.

"Ok follow me until you see a worm hole in the deleted files." She told Garcia who nodded and the team watched as they worked.

"Got it." Garcia said and Rain nodded.

"Back trace it." Rain told her and then Garcia cried out.

"Yes. Take that bitch." She said and they all crowded around to see the website the un sub used.

"He's targeting a new girl. The girl friend of the last boy taken. If I could get in there and to her lap top before he wipes it I can find his location and possible where he makes them meet him." Rain said and Hotch nodded.

"Garcia I'll need you to tap into the IP address of her wireless network so you can follow me. It will take us both to find him." Rain told her and she nodded.

Spencer, Hotch and Morgan took Rain with them to the new victim house. After talking with her parents who confirmed she left 5 mins before they arrived they gave Rain permission to do whatever they needed to find her.

Hotch and Morgan waited for word from Rain on a location while Spencer sat beside her with his phone on speaker so she could talk with Garcia as they back tracked the girl's web page and links to find this prick.

10 mins later Rain called out.

"We got it. There's a place called dead man's bridge in this town?" she ask and the parents nodded and gave Hotch the directions. It was a 10 min walk from there house. Hotch and Morgan took off to try and stop the girl and see if they could catch this guy while Rain and Garcia stayed on the phone to research this bridge and this town to see if there was a connection.

"Got it. Call your boss babe. Thanks momma." Rain told Garcia who chuckled over the phone before Spencer hung up and called Hotch.

"Hotch, Rain's got something else." Spencer told him before handing the phone to Rain.

"Hey boss man. This towns got some serious skeletons in the closet. Apparently dead man's bridge was named that about 20 years ago when a group of 15 seniors all sports figures of the local school decided to take a nerdy boy there and play a prank, but it went wrong and the boy ended up hung to death off the side. The local sheriff at that time who is the grandfather of the girl you're going to find right now help cover this up and all the teens were cleared of all charges. The family of the nerdy boy moved away until a month ago when the younger brother who back then was just a baby decided to set up house a mile down the road from here. I think he may be taking revenge for his brother by kidnapping the off spring of the teens that killed his brother and the families that help cover the story." Rain told them and Hotch and Morgan cursed over the line.

"Spencer you head to the home Rain located see if you see anything. It's a mile right you can walk there. Take Rain with you. We may need her help. If this boy is a tech genius as Garcia said we gonna need her." Hotch said before the line went dead.

"I don't want you in danger." Spencer told her and Rain just scoffed and grabbed her coat.

"Please this shit is exciting. I'm so not missing out on this." She told him and he chuckled as they went running down the road towards the presumed un subs home.

"Here." Rain said pointing to an old house that sat way back off the woods. They saw a figure out behind the house dragging what looked like a body into the building behind the house.

Calling Hotch Spencer told them what they were seeing.

"Were coming on foot now. Wait for us." He ordered and Spencer nodded pulling out his gun and moving Rain to stand behind a large tree as they watched and waited.

"Have I told you yet how sexy you are in work mode right now, with that gun?" she whispered and he blushed red but smiled at her as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey now." Morgan teased as they walked up with Rossi behind them.

"He already grabbed her by the time we got to the bridge. We found her jacket on the ground." Hotch told them as they watched the figure of a young man go back into the house.

"He's got some serious locks and security on this house and barn." Rain said pointing to the breaker boxes on the roofs of the home and barn and Hotch groaned.

"We've got to get inside and try and get that barn open." Rossi said and Rain hummed in thought.

"I got an idea." Rain said taking off her jacket and handing it to Spencer.

"What are you doing?" Spencer ask her when she took her hair down and started to fluff it.

"I'm gonna go knock on the door, get him to open it and you guys can take him down, or I can either way. Then I can get that barn open." She said and Rossi and Hotch shared a look with Morgan as they watched Spencer become very tense.

"No, that's way too dangerous." Spencer told her and she just kissed him quite.

"If my memory serves me correctly my love tonight is the night he kills again. Do you really want to stand here and continue trying to figure out how to get to him when he could be killing another child right now? I'll be fine. Plus this is fun." She told him and he opened his mouth to protest again.

"You can spank me later sexy but I'm going so I suggest you all get ready." She said before walking off and towards the house before any of the men could stop her.

"That's one brave head strong women you got there pretty boy." Morgan said as they followed her towards the house hiding behind the trees.

"Shut up play boy." Spencer shot back and Morgan just chuckled as they watched her walk up the steps of the house. They got as close as they could and hid behind the tree off the side of the porch. Spencer watched her like a hawk. He was turned on by her badassness and worried for her safety at the same time.

She knocked on the door and they all held their breath.

"Who the fuck is it?" a male voice yelled out.

"Hello, My car broke down about 2 miles down the road. Can you help me please? My cell phone has like no fucking service out here." She called through the door. She heard 5 hard locks click out of place before the door opened and a younger man maybe 20 years old stepped on the porch. He gave her once over and leer as she smiled back at him and she knew he was interested now.

"You are not from around here, that's for sure." He told her and she chuckled.

"No shit. The last house I knocked on shut the door in my face. Prudy old fucks. Guess my uniqueness scared them off. Anyways, I'm Rain. I'm traveling through and my piece of shit car got a flat around 2 miles that way. I tried to call a tow truck but then my phone went on the fritz. I thought no one was home here either but I saw the light on upstairs and thought what the hell." She told him and it amazed Hotch how impressed at her ability to think on the spot and when the un sub chuckled they knew she had gained his trust enough that he stepped out of the house.

"Hey, hot gun is it a 9?" she said as he turned back towards her and Spencer really tensed then.

"Yeah. You like guns?" he ask as he moved closer trying to hit on her. She just smiled and played along.

"Yeah. Carry a 380 myself most of the time but on the DL you know." She told him and he nodded with a chuckle.

"Man you're a breath of fresh air from the fucking bitches in the this town." He told her and she moved back some until her body lean against the railing as she reeled him towards her with her smile.

"You think so?" she ask when he step very close to her and Spencer's body was so tense he thought he would snapped when the man reach out to touch her but to all there surprise she side step him, took his gun and dropped him to the ground so fast they barley saw it happened.

"Sorry babe, you're not my type." She told the un sub as they ran on the porch and cuffed him.

"Bitch I'll fucking kill you." He spat as Rossi hauled him off the ground and Rain handed Hotch the un sub's gun and Rain ignored the man with a roll of her eyes as Spencer looked her over and sighed in relief.

"Told you I'd be fine sexy." She winked and he just shook his head.

"Good work. I'm impressed. Let's get that barn open." Hotch told her and she nodded as they walked behind the house, Morgan dragging the un sub with them.

"You'll never get it open and I'll never tell you how." The un sub smirked and Morgan just pushed him to the ground to shut him up.

Rain opened the doors power box with Rossi's knife and looked over all the wires.

"Can you do it?" Hotch ask and Rain scoffed.

"The last time I hacked into a security system I ended up spending a year in Juvie at 15. Can I get a get out of jail free card for this one?" she ask him and they all chuckled when he nodded as watched as she cut and split some wires and re attached them and the door locks all clicked into place.

"Your good dude, but I'm better." Rain told the un sub who was sitting on the ground with his mouth wide open in shock.

They found all the missing kids tied up inside. Some in bad shape but alive and Hotch called the ambulance and local police to help get them all to the hospital.

Rain stood off to the side and watched as Spencer finished talking with the local sheriff on why the boy did what he did and how they found him. They got all the kids out and to the hospital and the un sub took a ride to a federal prison.

"That was so cool." She told Spencer later as they rode back to the airport with the rest of the team now that they case was over. Chuckling Spencer pulled her close to him as they boarded the plane and she quickly fell asleep with the head in Spencer's lap, stretched out on the planes couch.

"She's very impressive Reid." Hotch told him sitting down across from him. Spencer nodded as he rain his fingers through her hair.

"I know." He told his boss.

"Wonder if she ever thought about working for the FBI?" Hotch ask and Spencer tensed but shrugged.

"She never mentioned it. Why?" he ask and Hotch just leveled him with a serious look.

"She's got skills I haven't seen in a long time and normal on agents that have been in the field for years. She handled herself back there well. If you can handle working together then I may be willing to offer her a job. We have Elle spot to fill still." He said and Spencer nodded.

"I love her Hotch. I won't give that up for any job." Spencer told him and Hotch nodded.

"I never said you have to. Normally I don't like team mates dating but this is different. You're already together and I know this and still willing to give her a job, if she wants it that is. You will just have to work on how to handle her being in dangerous situations just as she will have to handle you being in them as well." Hotch told him and he nodded, thinking it over.

"Just talk to her and call me if she's interested." Hotch told him before going back to sit by Rossi. Spencer spent the whole ride thinking over what Hotch said. He knew she would probably love the job and she found it exciting. They would have to work on being able to handle the dangers but he looked down at Rain and knew he would work though anything to be with her and see her happy, plus having her on the road would be nice. He loved spending time with her.

When they made it back to Spencer's place that night and he told her what his boss said she jumped up and down, squealing in excitement. She wanted the job for sure and Spencer couldn't help but smile at her happiness. All he wanted was for her to be happy.

(will do a part 2 with yummy sumt. Lol)


End file.
